


This Is Me

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Overprotective, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Jason has a secret that not very many people know. In fact only two people know, Bruce and Alfred, but sometimes Jason likes to dress as a girl.





	This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N I was going to use Dick for this, but I liked the idea of this for Jason more)
> 
> A little warning: Their is just a brief mention of rape in here, nothing to big just to help with the story line, but their is some attempted rape later on to help get the point through. Also mentions of past child abuse.

**Third Person**

The Wayne manor was quiet with Bruce and Damien on patrol, Dick in Bludhaven, Tim at a friends house, and The girls went to go have a night out. This left Jason home, not something that happens often.

He decided that since he was home he could do one of his favorite activities, dressing up. Not normal suit and ties dressing, but dresses, skirts, anything that can make him feel girly. He didn't really use wigs or anything for his hair, just spiked it up like he has seen some girls with short hair do.

Usually he would dress up and go out on the streets of Gotham and find something to do, maybe go to a bar, or a club, but tonight something different happened.

Jason was getting ready to go out, he shaved his legs and put on a black dress with green here and their to complement his eyes and put on his makeup to make his face look more femine. He put some glitter around his eyes to make them stand out more, spiked up his hair and put on a pair of black heels.

The only part he didn't like about his dressing up was getting form one place to another, especially in Gotham. He grabbed a big jacket and a pair of sunglasses to hide his features and told Alfred where he was going.

Alfred was the first to know, but never judged him and not soon after Bruce found out because he is the damn Batman and you can't keep anything from him. Those two normally didn't care when Jason went out as long as he made sure to tell at least one of them where he was going.

He acts like they were treating him a child, but he understands that their just worried for him, this is Gotham and just because he wasn't attacked yet for how he looks doesn't mean he won't get attacked later.

He got onto his motorcycle and drove through Gotham until he arrived at the club he normally goes to for when he dresses like this. He didn't plan on anything, maybe a drink here and their, not enough to get him drunk, maybe a dance or two and then he would leave. It wasn't late or dark out yet, but it was close.

He made sure to park his cycle a few blocks away where no one could find it, the only danger of this is walking to the club and back. He made it to the club safely and did exactly like he planned to. He had a few shots of whisky danced to two or three songs. Once he saw how late it was he got up from his stool and walked out of the bar.

He was walking back to his cycle when he felt eyes on him. He looked at the rooftops to see if Bruce or the Demon saw him and started to follow him, but their was nothing. He stopped for a few seconds to take a breath and started to walk again. That was when he heard the footsteps behind him it sounded like two or three other people.

He noticed that he was only two blocks away from where he parked, if he could just make it then he could get home safe, but before he could even think of anything else he was pushed up against the wall in the dark alley way and saw the two guys that were following him.

"Well what have we here," one of them said.

"Looks like a hot babe to me," Goon two contributed to the answer.

Jason was trying to get to his phone to set off his bat alert, but they noticed and pushed him up against the wall harder making him drop the phone.

"Aw what's the matter sweetheart, don't you want to have a little fun," goon one asked him.

"With you wearing that face no way," Jason told him in response to that was a slap to the face.

"Well look at that the bitch isn't a bitch. If he wants to be a girl so badly we should give him the full treatment," goon two suggested and Jason eyes grew wide at that. This is what he feared. This is why Bruce and Alfred were always so careful with him when he went out like this.

They roughly lifted up his dress and pulled down their pants getting ready to force themselves on him, but Jason kept fighting back and one of them took a step back on Jason's phone turning the alarm on and punching him in the face. They lifted his arms above his head to hold him in place as he continued to struggle

His head went back but he didn't pass out. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!," he was begging them.

They were just laughing and telling him that this was the treatment that he gets if he wanted to be a girl so badly even going as far as to call him a faggot. He kept fighting back, until he couldn't. They just kept punching and after so much stuggling he gave up all hope of someone finding him. 

Just when he felt something poking his entrance as he let out another cry for them to stop with his eyes closed he fell to the ground.

He didn't dare open his eyes in fear of what he might find, but he felt someone touching his should gently and he flinched away.

It took a few minutes, but he could hear a voice talking to him, "Jason, Jason it's me you have to open your eyes," 'that was Bruce's voice,' his mind told him.

He opened his eyes to see his adopted father and he began to cry again. Bruce seeing as he got through to Jason picked him up and carefully put him into the passenger side of the batmoblie.

"Jason are you okay," Bruce asked as he drive taking off his mask.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get caught," he sobbed some more.

"Jason you know I don't care about that. I care about is if they actually got to you okay. Are you hurt besides where they hit you," Bruce asked him gently. Like how a detective would interview the victims.

"They didn't get that far. I remember falling to the ground right before something was about to happen," Jason told him quietly, while looking in the back but only to see no Damien telling Bruce that the conversation was done and Jason didn't speak just kept shaking.

"Don't worry I didn't let him see what was going on. He drove you motorcycle home. I called Tim, Dick, and the girls back over.

You could hear the breath that got caught in Jason's throat as Bruce said those words.

"Jason I kept you secret for as long as you've been doing this, but when you get hurt the whole family is involved. Damien doesn't know anything yet and I told Alfred what was happening as I was coming to get you. You don't have to tell me, them, or anyone everything okay. Just tell them as much as they need or you want them to know," Bruce told him as his sobbing grew quiet when their were no more tears left, but he still needed to cry.

They made it to the bat cave in record time, but the only one their was Alfred. He saw the state Jason was in, ruined dress, red faced from salty tears caused form crying, his hair no longer in that spikey stage, his heels, well he was just tripping over them.

Alfred wrapped him in a blanket and took him to the med bay as he explained that everyone was upstairs and once their done he has some hot chocolate waiting for him. 

Alfred took his heels off and made sure nothing was broken He didn't clean up his face or anything as every time Alfred went to touch Jason's face he would flinch so Alfred did the bare minimum.

"Alright Master Jason. Up you go," Alfred told him as he helped the shaking boy off the table and led him up the clock and outside the living room when nobody could see him. Alfred left and grabbed the warm drink and handed it to Jason. If you couldn't tell before it was obvious now with the liquid in his hand that he was scared and still processing everything, still shaking.

Alfred led him in and even though no one was talking before you could sense the quietness now when Jason walked in shaking and flinching every time Alfred touched his shoulders as he led him to sit in a chair by the fire.

They were all still confused at to what was going on just that Bruce had Alfred call them all to get here because Jason was attacked. The girls stopped their night out and came over, Tim said bye to his friend, and Dick rushed out of Bludhaven as fast as he could, the last time he got a call saying Jason was attacked he was dead.

Jason looking all shaken up like this wasn't much better.

Not long after Jason sat down Bruce came in a was talking to Alfred, most likely about the last five minutes with Jason.

Bruce walked over to him and bent down so he was eye level.

"Jason I need you to tell me what happened," he asked Bruce asked him as he went to put a hand on Jason's shoulder but only got a flinch in response. Everyone was surprised by this but by the way he's acting it should be expected.

Bruce looked a little hurt, but let it go as he put his hand down.

He got a good look a Jason and saw the black eye, busted lip, big hand mark on his cheek, and when he looked down at Jason's wrist he can see the imprints of the guy he knocked out and almost killed for touching one of his kids.

"Can we start slow then," Bruce asked him. His only response was a shake of the head.

"Were you walking to or away from the club," Bruce asked him hoping to get an answer.

"Away. I only stayed for like an hour, not as long as I usually do. I just went to have some fun and dance to a few songs," he said whispering the last part, while more tears came out of his eyes.

"It's okay Jason. I've talked to you about this before.," Bruce said as he was comforting Jason and everyone else came closer.

"You already told me they didn't get very far, but is their anything of significance that they did," Bruce asked him knowing the answer was yes. He just wanted to make sure Jason knew and would answer.

"Nothing to big," was the answer he received.

"Jason it was obliviously big or else you wouldn't be as bad as this," Dick told him as he made sure his baby brother had his support no matter what.

"They told me that if I wanted to be a girl so bad then they should give me the full treatment," He said almost loud enough to where no one heard him, but everyone heard him. Everyone's eyes widened at that statement, except Damien. He was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Damien was raised with assassins. He was raised to kill not for situations like this and thought he's only been here for a year he's still trying to figure out how the outside world worked. He decided to keep it to himself and ask Dick later, but lucky him. Dick saw the confused face of his youngest brother and led him out with Alfred following them.

"I'll explain everything to you when it's over with okay," Dick told him as he shook his head yes in understanding and Dick walked back to the room in the spot he was before, beside Jason.

"Jay did they tell you anything else," Tim asked him carefully.

"Just that what they did is what they were calling the full treatment and that it's what a faggot like me deserved," Jason said the last part quietly, but once again everyone could still hear him and they all caught their breaths.

Dick went to try and comfort him, but he flinched form the touch.

He soon realized what he was doing and tried to relax his shoulders, "s-sorry. I didn't know that I was flinching," Jason told them.

"Ir's fine. let's start small when ever your ready tell us and we'll put a hand on your shoulder," Tim to him.

Jason looked at Dick and gave him a nod as a hand came on his shoulder relief swept thorough Jason knowing that it was his brothers hand on his should and not some filthy guys in the alley way.

"Are you good," Cassandra asked him worried for her brother.

"I'm fi-" he started but stopped at the looks everyone gave him, "okay fine I'm not fine."

Slowly as he told them about what happened in the alley way he was leaning more into Dick's touch until he was asleep.

"I'll go out him to bed. Stay their we're not done talking," Dick told them especially looking at Bruce.

Once he returned he looked a Bruce, "That explains everything but how you showed up," Dick said.

"And how about what he was wearing and why he was wearing it," Tim added in.

"What about if he wasn't attacked he looked better in that dress then I would," Steph said throwing in her opinion to bring the mood up a little.

"I got the alert from Jason't phone and when I got their I got the guys off of him, they didn't get far so don't worry it's not as bad as it could of been, it was only an attempt. I found his phone broken, one of the guys must of stepped on it. As for the dress, i'll let him explain tomorrow. Don't start calling him a girl by the way, especially with what happened tonight. Warn Damien," Bruce told them as he got up and left to who knows where.

Everyone went off to bed except for Damien and Dick which stayed up and hour later so Dick could fill him in on everything and give him the warnings Bruce told them to give him.

"But why dress like that. I don't understand," Damien asked him.

"Some people do it for the lifestyle, for the way it makes them feel, it makes them looks, and lots of other reasons. Just remember to never make fun on anybody like this okay. If they joke about it, then most likely so can you, but if not just be quiet about it," Dick told him and not soon later they were off to bed.

The next day everyone got up and when Jason came out he looked like how he normally did. No dress, no makeup, just normal pajama pants Jason.

"Mind explaining to us the whole dress situation now," Tim asked him.

Jason rolled his eyes, but got breakfast, sat down, and started to explain.

"I don't know how to explain it. I didn't tell anybody because I didn't want you guys to laugh and make fun of me for it. My dad when he found out would would hit anytime he saw anything girly on me, but back then it was mostly makeup and so when I moved in with Bruce I didn't bring it up, I mean how can you, 'Hello new rich adopted father I'm your adopted son who like to wear make up and dress my self up.' cause they would of gone great, but one day I might of been walking into a store saw something I had to try on, a skirt I think.

 It fit I bought it and hid it, but started to buy more as time went on Alfred knew, of course, but didn't say anything waiting for me to tell him, one day I for got how much time has passed and Bruce came up making sure I did my homework, instead he found me in a dress painting my nails, he told me he didn't care, it was a lot more emotional so shut up Tim, just that if I was to ever go out in Gotham dressed like that I had to tell him or Alfred in case something happened, like last night.

It's not like I want to be a girl or anything or that I do it for some special reason. I dress up sometimes because I just like to it makes me feel pretty and normally I would go out to a club have a few shots do a few dances with some guys and girls who have no idea about anything a drive back home. I only came home drunk once, but that was my first time going out after I had died. It's nothing of important why I do it, it's just me," Jason explained to them.

"I just have one or two questions," Steph said looking at him dangerously

"Shoot."

"Why did you look so much better in that dress then I would and can we please next time you go out give each other make overs and go out together," Steph asked him.

Jason was surprised by this, but smiled up at her, "Sure Steph. I would love to," he told his little sister as she ran over and gave him a hug. 

The mood lightened up as they asked Jason all sorts of questions about this new discovery about him as they had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it would normally take maybe longer then that for someone to get over attempted rape, but I wanted to move things along for the story's sake. Did you guys like this little Idea I came up with. I hope it came out good. Also one of the longest things that I have written and I am so proud of this.


End file.
